Stereoscopic images are known in the art. Such images typically relate to using a first and a second image wherein both such images represent a view, from slightly different locations, of a same scene. Many times (and perhaps in keeping with normal human vision) the first image will comprise a so-called left image and the second image will comprise a so-called right image.
In stereoscopic images, part of the scene as is visible in one of the images will not be visible in the remaining image due to occlusion. With information about such an occluded area being available from only one image, it becomes difficult to compute the depth of the occluded region using traditional triangulation calculations. Such occluded areas can also make it more difficult to calculate depth for regions that neighbor the occluded areas.
Interest in stereoscopic images continues to grow. This includes, for example, proposals to employ stereoscopic images in active display platforms such as, but not limited to, personally transportable devices (such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, and so forth). The above-noted problems with occluded areas, however, tend to reduce user satisfaction and/or to significantly increase the cost of the corresponding platform in order to better accommodate such operational circumstances. Existing approaches in this regard, for example, tend to converge to a solution in a relatively slow manner and/or via use of a relatively large store of available memory.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.